Talk:Suzette/@comment-38106116-20190318173318
You know, Lady Fyengah's troupe, The Fyengah-boys, if you will, may have been around for a lot longer than we think. Headcanon Time! ''(Note: We'll be taking my headcanon(s) for Dob's sister for this.)'' Since Sister, (to which I will now refer to as Suzett), raised Dob all on her own, and babies are known to prefer drinking milk, and that they live in the mountainside in the wilderness, and there are not a lot of domestic farming animals, (except for the few goats that were too nimble for even her to hunt down or trap), and I think it's more than safe to say she didn't use her own milk, (seriously, do not head down that path), I think it's justifiable to presume Suzett already knows where the nearest civilization is. She already knew where to go to buy medicine for the rabies. She knew the town, or at the very least where it's located. She knew that's the only place to get this type of medicine. And this ''is the town where she got the milk for Baby-Dob (A very adorable image.). At first she thought of stealing one, but then she thought that if she gets caught she will never be able to return to this town, which is the nearest one that she could get milk from, and since she will never risk that for Dob's sake she decided to approach this at a different angle. Since she's already a self-made huntress, considering their circumstances, Suzett decided that she would use half of her kills for food for herself, and sell the rest at the market. Thinking that while her stomache may not be as full, at least Dob won't be as hungry. While her presence is now made known to the town, she's also known to be a very anti-social person. Speaking only when necessary, and only using just an appropriate amount of words. The townsfolk knows that an Orc Huntress comes to town once in a while to sell what she has hunted, and then leaves after buying however amount of milk she can buy with the money she got. Now, let's push some more details of what her interactions with the townspeople are like aside, and get to where I'm getting at. During one of her times in the market, back when she was still fairly young, a traveling troupe came in to the town in accordance to their kingdom tour and performing the best small concerto that town has ever witnessed. Something that fascinated young Suzett, which also came as a price as she spent some time watching the troupe instead of heading back to their cabin to tend to a still infantile-Dob. Despite her frustration at herself for being distracted, she still loved the one song she heard before realizing how much time she has lost watching this group of minstrels. A song that became a bit of an ear worm that she would often hum to herself, and especially when she was rocking Baby-Dob to sleep. '''TL;DR': Lady Fyengah's a lot older than she looks (which is a compliment to her beauty), and she has been touring the kingdom for a lot longer as well. One of the towns her troupe visited and performed in just so happens to be the town a young Suzett (Dob's sister) was in, when she would buy milk for Baby-Dob. And thus, Dob unknowingly met the person that his sister was listening to a few years back. I personally like making Dob's headcanons where the people/places he meets/arrives in have a connection to his sister, and he doesn't know it.